Graph display devices for making graphs based on numerical data and displaying the graphs on a display screen in order to visually represent the features and trends of the numerical data are widely used. In such a graph display device, a user can variously designate a numerical data range, a graph form, and the like to be used to make graphs.
Also, recently, in various fields, research and development using big data have been carried out. Even in the use of those big data, it is very important and widely demanded to analyze numerical data to make graphs.
However, in big data processing, if where the amount of data to be handled is huge and a general computer is used, depending on a request of a user, it may take a long time to make and display a graph. In this case, since the user cannot grasp a time necessary to make and display the graph, it is inconvenient.